Synthetic polymeric materials, such as polypropylene and polyethylene resins, are widely used in the manufacturing of a variety of end-use articles ranging from medical devices to food containers. While articles constructed from synthetic polymeric materials have widespread utility, these materials tend to degrade slowly, if at all, in a natural environment. In response to environmental concerns, interest in the production and utility of mine readily biodegradable polymeric materials comprising polylactic acid, a biodegradable polymer, has been increasing. These polymeric materials, also known as “green materials”, may undergo accelerated degradation in a natural environment.
Although attempts have been made to utilize polylactic acid (PLA) for various end-use applications, PLA is known to be brittle and exhibit low toughness, which can result in low impact strength products or articles. Furthermore, polymeric compositions comprising polylactic acid, such as blends of polyolefin and polylactic acid, can be limited by their mechanical and/or physical properties due, in part, to the inherent immiscibility of polyolefin and polylactic acid. Therefore, a need exists for an additive that may react with PLA to impart a plasticizing and toughening effect to the PLA phase (i.e., a modified PLA) while also increasing the adhesion at the interfaces between the polyolefin and polylactic acid molecules, thereby forming a compatibilized PO/PLA blend that may be utilized in the production of higher impact strength articles.